The present invention relates to a semiconductor device including n- and p-channel MOSFETs, each of which has a metal gate electrode, and also relates to a method for fabricating the device.
Recently, the process technology of semiconductor devices has been developed so much that a tremendously great number of semiconductor devices can now be integrated together on a single chip to realize a desired high-speed operation. Thanks to the marvelous development like this, MOSFETs have also been downsized year after year. However, as the gate insulating film of a MOSFET is thinned to catch up with this MOSFET downsizing trend, the drivability of the MOSFET decreases more and more noticeably. This is because the thinner the gate insulating film, the more and more depleted the known gate electrode of polysilicon.
Accordingly, to solve this problem, a metal gate process, in which the gate electrode is made of an alternative metal material that can suppress the gate depletion, has lately been researched and developed vigorously. A gate electrode made of such an alternative metal material will be herein called a xe2x80x9cmetal gatexe2x80x9d. This metal gate can effectively contribute to reduction in signal propagation delay caused by the gate electrode, because the gate electrode has a relatively low resistivity. For that reason, the metal gate can increase the drivability of a MOSFET and can also reduce the signal propagation delay, thus enhancing the overall performance of the MOSFET. The metal gate is usually formed out of a single-layer refractory metal film of W or TiN or a multilayer structure consisting of two types of metal films. In the latter case, of the metal film is made of a metal (e.g., Al) having a low melting point but a very low resistivity, while the other metal film is made of a refractory metal like TiN.
Also, if the gate insulating film of SiO2 for a known MOSFET is thinned, then a tunneling current likely flows through the gate insulating film, thus adversely increasing the leakage current flowing through the gate electrode.
Thus, to eliminate this problem, the effective thickness of a gate insulating film is tentatively increased by using a high dielectric constant material such as Ta2O5 for the gate insulating film according to a proposed technique.
In a normal MOSFET fabrication process, however, after a gate electrode has been formed, an annealing process is usually performed at an elevated temperature to activate a dopant that has been introduced into source/drain regions. Accordingly, it is very difficult to attain sufficiently high thermal stability while using a low melting point material like Al for the gate electrode and a high dielectric constant material like Ta2O5 for the gate insulating film.
In view of these problems, a method for fabricating a semiconductor device while using those thermally unstable materials for the gate electrode and gate insulating film was proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 10-189966, for example. Hereinafter, the method disclosed in this document will be described with reference to FIGS. 8A through 8D.
First, as shown in FIG. 8A, an isolation region 11 is defined in a surface region of a p-type silicon substrate 10. Next, a silicon dioxide film and a polysilicon film are deposited over the substrate 10 and then patterned, thereby forming a dummy gate insulating film 12 and a dummy gate electrode 13. Thereafter, a sidewall 14 of silicon nitride is formed on the side faces of the dummy gate electrode 13. Subsequently, using the dummy gate electrode 13 and sidewall 14 as a mask, ions of a dopant are implanted into the substrate 10 and then an annealing process is performed to activate the dopant introduced. In this manner, a doped layer 15, which will be source/drain regions, is formed. Subsequently, an interlayer dielectric film 16 of silicon dioxide is deposited over the dummy gate electrode 13 and then planarized by a CMP process, thereby exposing the upper surface of the dummy gate electrode 13.
Next, as shown in FIG. 8B, the dummy gate electrode 13 and dummy gate insulating film 12 are removed selectively to form a recessed groove 17. Then, as shown in FIG. 8C, a Ta2O5 film 18 and a metal film 19 of TiW or W are deposited in this order over the interlayer dielectric film 16.
Subsequently, as shown in FIG. 8D, excessive parts of the Ta2O5 and metal films 18 and 19, exposed on the interlayer dielectric film 16, are removed by a CMP process, thereby forming a gate insulating film 18A and a gate electrode 19A out of the Ta2O5 and metal films 18 and 19, respectively.
In this known method, ions of a dopant are implanted into the substrate 10 using the dummy gate electrode 13 and sidewall 14 as a mask, and an annealing process is performed to activate the dopant introduced. Then, after the dummy gate electrode 13 and dummy gate insulating film 12 have been removed, the gate insulating film 18A and gate electrode 19A are formed. That is to say, according to this method, the gate insulating film 18A and gate electrode 19A are not subjected to the annealing process at a high temperature. For that reason, a low melting point material like Al can be used for the gate electrode and Ta2O5 can be used for the gate insulating film.
However, if a complementary MOS (CMOS) device, including two MOSFETs each having a metal gate, is fabricated by this known method, the MOSFETs can have their performance enhanced. But it is difficult to set a low threshold voltage for these MOSFETs. Hereinafter, this problem will be described in further detail.
An LSI of today is required to operate with its power dissipation further reduced. For that purpose, a drive voltage for a MOSFET needs to be further reduced. So the threshold voltage of a MOSFET should be as low as 0.2 to 0.3 V, whether the MOSFET is of n-channel type or p-channel type.
In a CMOS device including polysilicon gate electrodes, the gate electrodes of n- and p-channel MOSFETs are doped with n- and p-type dopants, respectively, so that the difference in work function between these gate electrodes, and eventually the threshold voltages of these MOSFETs, can be reduced.
However, the metal gate cannot be doped with an n- or p-type dopant. So the metal gate electrodes of n- and p-channel MOSFETs should be made of the same material. Accordingly, it is difficult to ensure high performance and low threshold voltages for these MOSFETs at a time.
For example, suppose a material for metal gate electrodes has a work function closer to the conduction band of the silicon bandgap. In that case, it is easy to implement an n-channel MOSFET as a surface-channel transistor, which usually exhibits high performance, so that the n-channel MOSFET has a threshold voltage as low as 0.2 to 0.3 V. However, to set the threshold voltage of a p-channel MOSFET to as low as 0.2 to 0.3 V, part of the channel region of the p-channel MOSFET near its surface should be subjected to a counter-doping process. Accordingly, the p-channel MOSFET should be realized as a buried-channel transistor, which is usually subject to short channel effects. As a result, it is difficult to ensure desired high performance for the p-channel MOSFET of that type.
Another possibility is that a material for metal gate electrodes has a work function closer to the valence band of the silicon bandgap. In that case, it is easy to implement a p-channel MOSFET as a surface-channel transistor, which usually exhibits high performance, so that the p-channel MOSFET has a threshold voltage as low as 0.2 to 0.3 V. However, to set the threshold voltage of an n-channel MOSFET to as low as 0.2 to 0.3 V, part of the channel region of the n-channel MOSFET near its surface should be subjected to a counter-doping process. Accordingly, the n-channel MOSFET should be realized as a buried-channel transistor, which is usually subject to short channel effects. As a result, it is difficult to ensure desired high performance for the n-channel MOSFET of that type.
The other possibility is that a material for metal gate electrodes has a work function located near the silicon midgap, i.e., an intermediate level of the silicon bandgap. Then, n- and p-channel MOSFETs can be both implemented as surface-channel transistors. But the threshold voltages of the n- and p-channel MOSFETs should be as high as 0.5 to 0.6 V.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to ensure high performance and low threshold voltages for both of n- and p-channel MOSFETs included in a CMOS device.
A first inventive semiconductor device includes n- and p-channel MOSFETS. The n-channel MOSFET includes: a first gate insulating film; and a first gate electrode formed on the first gate insulating film. The first gate insulating film is deposited on the bottom of a first recessed groove that has been provided for forming the first gate electrode in a dielectric film deposited on a silicon substrate. The p-channel MOSFET includes: a second gate insulating film; and a second gate electrode formed on the second gate insulating film. The second gate insulating film is deposited on the bottom of a second recessed groove that has been provided for forming the second gate electrode in the dielectric film. In this device, the first gate electrode includes first and second metal films and first low-resistivity metal film. The first metal film has been deposited on the first gate insulating film, is made of a first metal or a compound thereof and has a first recess inside the first recessed groove. The first metal has a work function located closer to the conduction band of silicon with reference to an intermediate level of silicon bandgap. The second metal film has been deposited on the first metal film, is made of a second metal or a compound thereof and has a second recess inside the first recess. The second metal has a work function located closer to the valence band of silicon with reference to the intermediate level of silicon bandgap. And the first low-resistivity metal film is made of a low-resistivity metal, with which the second recess is filled. In this device, the second gate electrode includes a third metal film and a second low-resistivity metal film. The third metal film has been deposited on the second gate insulating film, is made of the second metal or the compound thereof and has a third recess inside the second recessed groove. And the second low-resistivity metal film is made of the low-resistivity metal, which the third recess is filled.
In the first inventive device, the difference in work function between the first gate electrode of the n-channel MOSFET and the silicon substrate is the difference in work function between the first metal film and the silicon substrate. In other words, the work function difference is the difference between the work function of the first metal, located closer to the conduction band of silicon with reference to an intermediate level of silicon bandgap, and that of silicon. Accordingly, the n-channel MOSFET can have its threshold voltage lowered. Also, the difference in work function between the second gate electrode of the p-channel MOSFET and the silicon substrate is the difference in work function between the third metal film and the silicon substrate. In other words, the work function difference is the difference between the work function of the second metal, located closer to the valence band of silicon with reference to an intermediate level of silicon bandgap, and that of silicon. Accordingly, the p-channel MOSFET can also have its threshold voltage lowered.
In addition, the first and second gate electrodes both include the low-resistivity metal film. Thus, even if the first, second and third metal films are made of high-resistivity metals, the first and second gate electrodes will not have their resistivity increased.
Furthermore, neither the n- nor p-channel MOSFET has to be subjected to a counter-doping process through the surface of their channel region. Accordingly, both of these MOSFETs are implementable as surface-channel transistors exhibiting high performance.
A second inventive semiconductor device includes n- and p-channel MOSFETs. The n-channel MOSFET includes: a first gate insulating film; and a first gate electrode formed on the first gate insulating film. The first gate insulating film is deposited on the bottom of a first recessed groove that has been provided for forming the first gate electrode in a dielectric film deposited on a silicon substrate. The p-channel MOSFET includes: a second gate insulating film; and a second gate electrode formed on the second gate insulating film. The second gate insulating film is deposited on the bottom of a second recessed groove that has been provided for forming the second gate electrode in the dielectric film. In this device, the second gate electrode includes first and second metal films and first low-resistivity metal film. The first metal film has been deposited on the second gate insulating film, is made of a first metal or a compound thereof and has a first recess inside the second recessed groove. The first metal has a work function located closer to the valence band of silicon with reference to an intermediate level of silicon bandgap. The second metal film has been deposited on the first metal film, is made of a second metal or a compound thereof and has a second recess inside the first recess. The second metal has a work function located closer to the conduction band of silicon with reference to the intermediate level of silicon bandgap. The first low-resistivity metal film is made of a low-resistivity metal and with which the second recess is filled. In this device, the first gate electrode includes a third metal film and a second low-resistivity metal film. The third metal film has been deposited on the first gate insulating film, is made of the second metal or the compound thereof and has a third recess inside the first recessed groove. The second low-resistivity metal film is made of the low-resistivity metal, with which the third recess is filled.
In the second inventive device, the difference in work function between the first gate electrode of the n-channel MOSFET and the silicon substrate is the difference in work function between the third metal film and the silicon substrate. In other words, the work function difference is the difference between the work function of the second metal, located closer to the conduction band of silicon with reference to an intermediate level of silicon bandgap, and that of silicon. Accordingly, the n-channel MOSFET can have its threshold voltage lowered. Also, the difference in work function between the second gate electrode of the p-channel MOSFET and the silicon substrate is the difference in work function between the first metal film and the silicon substrate. In other words, the work function difference is the difference between the work function of the first metal, located closer to the valence band of silicon with reference to an intermediate level of silicon bandgap, and that of silicon. Accordingly, the p-channel MOSFET can also have its threshold voltage lowered.
In addition, the first and second gate electrodes both include the low-resistivity metal film. Thus, even if the first, second and third metal films are made of high-resistivity metals, the first and second gate electrodes will not have their resistivity increased.
Furthermore, neither the n- nor p-channel MOSFET has to be subjected to a counter-doping process through the surface of their channel region. Accordingly, both of these MOSFETs are implementable as surface-channel transistors exhibiting high performance.
A third inventive semiconductor device includes n- and p-channel MOSFETS. The n-channel MOSFET includes: a first gate insulating film; and a first gate electrode formed on the first gate insulating film. The first gate insulating film is deposited on the bottom of a first recessed groove that has been provided for forming the first gate electrode in a dielectric film deposited on a silicon substrate. The p-channel MOSFET includes: a second gate insulating film; and a second gate electrode formed on the second gate insulating film. The second gate insulating film is deposited on the bottom of a second recessed groove that has been provided for forming the second gate electrode in the dielectric film. In this device, the first gate electrode includes a metal film and a first low-resistivity metal film. The metal film has been deposited on the first gate insulating film, is made of a first metal or a compound thereof and has a recess inside the first recessed groove. The first metal has a work function located closer to the conduction band of silicon with reference to an intermediate level of silicon bandgap. The first low-resistivity metal film fills the recess and is made of a second metal or a compound thereof. The second metal is a low-resistivity metal having a work function located closer to the valence band of silicon with reference to the intermediate level of silicon bandgap. In this device, the second gate electrode includes a second low-resistivity metal film. The second low-resistivity metal film has been deposited on the second gate insulating film to fill the second recessed groove and is made of the second metal or the compound thereof.
In the third inventive device, the difference in work function between the first gate electrode of the n-channel MOSFET and the silicon substrate is the difference in work function between the metal film and the silicon substrate. In other words, the work function difference is the difference between the work function of the first metal, located closer to the conduction band of silicon with reference to an intermediate level of silicon bandgap, and that of silicon. Accordingly, the n-channel MOSFET can have its threshold voltage lowered. Also, the difference in work function between the second gate electrode of the p-channel MOSFET and the silicon substrate is the difference in work function between the second low-resistivity metal film and the silicon substrate. In other words, the work function difference is the difference between the work function of the second metal, located closer to the valence band of silicon with reference to an intermediate level of silicon bandgap, and that of silicon. Accordingly, the p-channel MOSFET can also have its threshold voltage lowered.
In addition, the first gate electrode includes the low-resistivity metal film. Thus, even if the metal film is made of a high-resistivity metal, the first gate electrode will not have its resistivity increased. Moreover, the second gate electrode is made of the low-resistivity metal film and can also have its resistivity reduced.
Furthermore, neither the n- nor p-channel MOSFET has to be subjected to a counter-doping process through the surface of their channel region. Accordingly, both of these MOSFETs are implementable as surface-channel transistors exhibiting high performance.
A fourth inventive semiconductor device includes n- and p-channel MOSFETs. The n-channel MOSFET includes: a first gate insulating film; and a first gate electrode formed on the first gate insulating film. The first gate insulating film is deposited on the bottom of a first recessed groove that has been provided for forming the first gate electrode in a dielectric film deposited on a silicon- substrate. The p-channel MOSFET includes: a second gate insulating film; and a second gate electrode formed on the second gate insulating film. The second gate insulating film is deposited on the bottom of a second recessed groove that has been provided for forming the second gate electrode in the dielectric film. In this device, the second gate electrode includes a metal film and first low-resistivity metal film. The metal film has been deposited on the second gate insulating film, is made of a first metal or a compound thereof and has a recess inside the second recessed groove. The first metal has a work function located closer to the valence band of silicon with reference to an intermediate level of silicon bandgap. The first low-resistivity metal film fills the recess and is made of a second metal or a compound thereof. The second metal is a low-resistivity metal having a work function located closer to the conduction band of silicon with reference to the intermediate level of silicon bandgap. In this device, the first gate electrode includes a second low-resistivity metal film. The second low-resistivity metal film has been deposited on the first gate insulating film to fill the first recessed groove and is made of the second metal or the compound thereof.
In the fourth inventive device, the difference in work function between the first gate electrode of the n-channel MOSFET and the silicon substrate is the difference in work function between the second low-resistivity metal film and the silicon substrate. In other words, the work function difference is the difference between the work function of the second metal, located closer to the conduction band of silicon with reference to an intermediate level of silicon bandgap, and that of silicon. Accordingly, the n-channel MOSFET can have its threshold voltage lowered. Also, the difference in work function between the second gate electrode of the p-channel MOSFET and the silicon substrate is the difference in work function between the metal film and the silicon substrate. In other words, the work function difference is the difference between the work function of the first metal, located closer to the valence band of silicon with reference to an intermediate level of silicon bandgap, and that of silicon. Accordingly, the p-channel MOSFET can also have its threshold voltage lowered.
In addition, the first gate electrode is made of the low-resistivity metal film, and can have its resistivity reduced. Moreover, the second gate electrode includes the low-resistivity metal film. Thus, even if the metal film is made of a high-resistivity metal, the second gate electrode will not have its resistivity increased.
Furthermore, neither the n- nor p-channel MOSFET has to be subjected to a counter-doping process through the surface of their channel region. Accordingly, both of these MOSFETs are implementable as surface-channel transistors exhibiting high performance.
A fifth inventive semiconductor device includes n- and p-channel MOSFETs. The n-channel MOSFET includes: a first gate insulating film; and a first gate electrode formed on the first gate insulating film. The first gate insulating film is deposited on the bottom of a first recessed groove that has been provided for forming the first gate electrode in a dielectric film deposited on a silicon substrate. The p-channel MOSFET includes: a second gate insulating film; and a second gate electrode formed on the second gate insulating film. The second gate insulating film is deposited on the bottom of a second recessed groove that has been provided for forming the second gate electrode in the dielectric film. In this device, the first gate electrode includes a first metal film and a first low-resistivity metal film. The first metal film has been deposited on the first gate insulating film, is made of a first metal or a compound thereof and has a first recess inside the first recessed groove. The first metal has a work function located closer to the conduction band of silicon with reference to an intermediate level of silicon bandgap. The first low-resistivity metal film fills the first recess and is made of a low-resistivity metal. In this device, the second gate electrode includes a second metal film and a second low-resistivity metal film. The second metal film has been deposited on the second gate insulating film, is made of a second metal or a compound thereof and has a second recess inside the second recessed groove. The second metal has a work function located closer to the valence band of silicon with reference to the intermediate level of silicon bandgap. The second low-resistivity metal film fills the second recess and is made of the low-resistivity metal.
In the fifth inventive device, the difference in work function between the first gate electrode of the n-channel MOSFET and the silicon substrate is the difference in work function between the first metal film and the silicon substrate. In other words, the work function difference is the difference between the work function of the first metal, located closer to the conduction band of silicon with reference to an intermediate level of silicon bandgap, and that of silicon. Accordingly, the n-channel MOSFET can have its threshold voltage lowered. Also, the difference in work function between the second gate electrode of the p-channel MOSFET and the silicon substrate is the difference in work function between the second metal film and the silicon substrate. In other words, the work function difference is the difference between the work function of the second metal, located closer to the valence band of silicon with reference to an intermediate level of silicon bandgap, and that of silicon. Accordingly, the p-channel MOSFET can also have its threshold voltage lowered.
In addition, the first and second gate electrodes both include the low-resistivity metal film. Thus, even if the first and second metal films are made of high-resistivity metals, the first and second gate electrodes will not have their resistivity increased.
Furthermore, neither the n- nor p-channel MOSFET has to be subjected to a counter-doping process through the surface of their channel region. Accordingly, both of these MOSFETs are implementable as surface-channel transistors exhibiting high performance.
In the fifth inventive device, in particular, each of the first and second gate electrodes is made of two types of metal films, i.e., the first metal film and first low-resistivity metal film or the second metal film and second low-resistivity metal film. Accordingly, a ratio of the volume of the first or second metal film, which determines the work function difference, to the total volume of the first or second recessed groove can be reduced. Thus, even when very small MOSFETs should be formed, the first and second recessed grooves can be filled with the low-resistivity metal films as intended.
As can be seen, any of the first through fifth inventive devices can advantageously reduce the threshold voltages of the n- and p-channel MOSFETs and the resistivity of the first and second gate electrodes thereof so that these MOSFETs are implementable as surface-channel transistors. As a result, a semiconductor device, including high-performance n- and p-channel MOSFETs with low threshold voltages, is realized.
A first inventive method for fabricating a semiconductor device includes the step of a) forming first and second recessed grooves by removing a part of a dielectric film deposited on a silicon substrate from a region where an n-channel MOSFET will be formed and another part of the dielectric film from a region where a p-channel MOSFET will be formed, respectively. The first and second recessed grooves are provided to form first and second gate electrodes for the n- and p-channel MOSFETs, respectively. The method further includes the steps of: b) forming first and second gate insulating films on the bottom of the first and second recessed grooves, respectively; and c) defining a resist pattern over the dielectric film so that the first recessed groove is exposed but that the second recessed groove is covered with the resist pattern. The method further includes the step of d) forming a first metal film, having a first recess, inside the first recessed groove by depositing a first metal or a compound thereof over the dielectric film and the resist pattern, and then lifting the resist pattern off along with excessive parts of the first metal or the compound thereof that have been deposited on the resist pattern. The first metal has a work function located closer to the conduction band of silicon with reference to an intermediate level of silicon bandgap. The method further includes the step of e) forming second and third metal films inside the first recess and the second recessed groove, respectively, by depositing a second metal or a compound thereof over the dielectric film. The second metal has a work function located closer to the valence band of silicon with reference to the intermediate level of silicon bandgap. The second and third metal films have second and third recesses, respectively. The method further includes the step of f) forming first and second low-resistivity metal films inside the second and third recesses, respectively, by depositing a low-resistivity metal over the dielectric film. And the method further includes the step of g) removing excessive parts of the low-resistivity metal and the second and first metals or the compounds thereof that have been deposited over the dielectric film, thereby forming the first and second gate electrodes for the n- and p-channel MOSFETs, respectively, so that the first gate electrode includes the first and second metal films and the first low-resistivity metal film and that the second gate electrode includes the third metal film and the second low-resistivity metal film.
In the first inventive method, a first metal film, made of a first metal with a work function located closer to the conduction band of silicon with reference to an intermediate level of silicon bandgap or a compound thereof, is selectively deposited inside a first recessed groove using a resist pattern. Thereafter, second and third metal films, both made of a second metal with a work function located closer to the valence band of silicon with reference to an intermediate level of silicon bandgap or a compound thereof, are deposited. And then first and second low-resistivity metal films are deposited over the second and third metal films, respectively. In this manner, a first gate electrode, consisting of the first and second metal films and first low-resistivity metal film, can be formed for the n-channel MOSFET, and a second gate electrode, consisting of the third metal film and second low-resistivity metal film, can be formed for the p-channel MOSFET. That is to say, the first inventive semiconductor device can be formed as intended.
A second inventive method for fabricating a semiconductor device includes the step of a) forming first and second recessed grooves by removing a part of a dielectric film deposited on a silicon substrate from a region where an n-channel MOSFET will be formed and another part of the dielectric film from a region where a p-channel MOSFET will be formed, respectively. The first and second recessed grooves are provided to form first and second gate electrodes for the n- and p-channel MOSFETS, respectively. The method also includes the steps of: b) forming first and second gate insulating films on the bottom of the first and second recessed grooves, respectively; and c) defining a resist pattern on the dielectric film so that the second recessed groove is exposed but that the first recessed groove is covered with the resist pattern. The method further includes the step of d) forming a first metal film, having a first recess, inside the second recessed groove by depositing a first metal or a compound thereof over the dielectric film and the resist pattern, and then lifting the resist pattern off along with excessive parts of the first metal or the compound thereof that have been deposited on the resist pattern. The first metal has a work function located closer to the valence band of silicon with reference to an intermediate level of silicon bandgap. The method further includes the step of e) forming second and third metal films inside the first recess and the first recessed groove, respectively, by depositing a second metal or a compound thereof over the dielectric film. The second metal has a work function located closer to the conduction band of silicon with reference to the intermediate level of silicon bandgap. The second and third metal films have second and third recesses, respectively. The method further includes the step of f) forming first and second low-resistivity metal films inside the second and third recesses, respectively, by depositing a low-resistivity metal over the dielectric film. And the method further includes the step of g) removing excessive parts of the low-resistivity metal and the second and first metals or the compounds thereof that have been deposited over the dielectric film, thereby forming the first and second gate electrodes for the n- and p-channel MOSFETs, respectively, so that the first gate electrode includes the third metal film and the second low-resistivity metal film and that the second gate electrode includes the first and second metal films and the first low-resistivity metal film.
In the second inventive method, a first metal film, made of a first metal with a work function located closer to the valence band of silicon with reference to an intermediate level of silicon bandgap or a compound thereof, is selectively deposited inside a second recessed groove using a resist pattern. Thereafter, second and third metal films, both made of a second metal with a work function located closer to the conduction band of silicon with reference to an intermediate level of silicon bandgap or a compound thereof, are deposited. And then first and second low-resistivity metal films are deposited over the second and third metal films, respectively. In this manner, a first gate electrode, consisting of the third metal film and second low-resistivity metal film, can be formed for the n-channel MOSFET, and a second gate electrode, consisting of the first and second metal films and first low-resistivity metal film, can be formed for the p-channel MOSFET. That is to say, the second inventive semiconductor device can be formed as intended.
A third inventive method for fabricating a semiconductor device includes the step of a) forming first and second recessed grooves by removing a part of a dielectric film deposited on a silicon substrate from a region where an n-channel MOSFET will be formed and another part of the dielectric film from a region where a p-channel MOSFET will be formed, respectively. The first and second recessed grooves are provided to form first and second gate electrodes for the n- and p-channel MOSFETs, respectively. The method further includes the steps of: b) forming first and second gate insulating films on the bottom of the first and second recessed grooves, respectively; and c) defining a resist pattern over the dielectric film so that the first recessed groove is exposed but that the second recessed groove is covered with the resist pattern. The method further includes the step of d) forming a metal film, having a recess, inside the first recessed groove by depositing a first metal or a compound thereof over the dielectric film and the resist pattern, and then lifting the resist pattern off along with excessive parts of the first metal or the compound thereof that have been deposited on the resist pattern. The first metal has a work function located closer to the conduction band of silicon with reference to an intermediate level of silicon bandgap. The method further includes the step of e) forming first and second low-resistivity metal films inside the recess and the second recessed groove, respectively, by depositing a second metal or a compound thereof over the dielectric film. The second metal is a low-resistivity metal that has a work function located closer to the valence band of silicon with reference to the intermediate level of silicon bandgap. And the method further includes the step of f) removing excessive parts of the second and first metals or the compounds thereof that have been deposited over the dielectric film, thereby forming the first and second gate electrodes for the n- and p-channel MOSFETs, respectively, so that the first gate electrode includes the metal film and the first low-resistivity metal film and that the second gate electrode is made of the second low-resistivity metal film.
In the third inventive method, a metal film, made of a first metal with a work function located closer to the conduction band of silicon with reference to an intermediate level of silicon bandgap or a compound thereof, is selectively deposited inside a first recessed groove using a resist pattern. Thereafter, first and second low-resistivity metal films, both made of a second metal that is a low-resistivity metal with a work function located closer to the valence band of silicon with reference to an intermediate level of silicon bandgap or a compound thereof, are deposited. In this manner, a first gate electrode, consisting of the metal film and first low-resistivity metal film, can be formed for the n-channel MOSFET, and a second gate electrode, made of the second low-resistivity metal film, can be formed for the p-channel MOSFET. That is to say, the third inventive semiconductor device can be formed as intended.
According to the third method, in particular, only two types of metal films, i.e., the metal film and low-resistivity metal film, have to be deposited to form the first and second gate electrodes. Thus, compared to the first or second inventive method, the step of depositing the third metal film can be omitted and the step of removing excessive parts of the metal film from the surface of the dielectric film can be performed more easily.
A fourth inventive method for fabricating a semiconductor device includes the step of a) forming first and second recessed grooves by removing a part of a dielectric film deposited on a silicon substrate from a region where an n-channel MOSFET will be formed and another part of the dielectric film from a region where a p-channel MOSFET will be formed, respectively. The first and second recessed grooves are provided to form first and second gate electrodes for the n- and p-channel MOSFETS, respectively. The method further includes the steps of: b) forming first and second gate insulating films on the bottom of the first and second recessed grooves, respectively; and c) defining a resist pattern on the dielectric film so that the second recessed groove is exposed but that the first recessed groove is covered with the resist pattern. The method further includes the step of d) forming a metal film, having a recess, inside the second recessed groove by depositing a first metal or a compound thereof over the dielectric film and the resist pattern, and then lifting the resist pattern off along with excessive parts of the f irst metal or the compound thereof that have been deposited on the resist pattern. The first metal has a work function located closer to the valence band of silicon with reference to an intermediate level of silicon bandgap. The method further includes the step of e) forming first and second low-resistivity metal films inside the recess and the first recessed groove, respectively, by depositing a second metal or a compound thereof over the dielectric film. The second metal is a low-resistivity metal that has a work function located closer to the conduction band of silicon with reference to the intermediate level of silicon bandgap. And the method further includes the step of f) removing excessive parts of the second and first metals or the compounds thereof that have been deposited over the dielectric film, thereby forming the first and second gate electrodes for the n- and p-channel MOSFETs, respectively, so that the first gate electrode is made of the second low-resistivity metal film and that the second gate electrode includes the metal film and the first low-resistivity metal film.
In the fourth inventive method, a metal film, made of a first metal with a work function located closer to the valence band of silicon with reference to an intermediate level of silicon bandgap or a compound thereof, is selectively deposited inside a second recessed groove using a resist pattern. Thereafter, first and second low-resistivity metal films, both made of a second metal that is a low-resistivity metal with a work function located closer to the conduction band of silicon with reference to an intermediate level of silicon bandgap or a compound thereof, are deposited. In this manner, a first gate electrode, made of the second low-resistivity metal film, can be formed for the n-channel MOSFET, and a second gate electrode, consisting of the metal film and first low-resistivity metal film, can be formed for the p-channel MOSFET. That is to say, the fourth inventive semiconductor device can be formed as intended.
According to the fourth method, in particular, only two types of metal films, i.e., the metal film and low-resistivity metal film, have to be deposited to form the first and second gate electrodes. Thus, compared to the first or second inventive method, the step of depositing the third metal film can be omitted and the step of removing excessive parts of the metal film from the surface of the dielectric film can be performed more easily.
A fifth inventive method for fabricating a semiconductor device includes the step of a) forming first and second recessed grooves by removing a part of a dielectric film deposited on a silicon substrate from a region where an n-channel MOSFET will be formed and another part of the dielectric film from a region where a p-channel MOSFET will be formed, respectively. The first and second recessed grooves are provided to form first and second gate electrodes for the n- and p-channel MOSFETs, respectively. The method further includes the steps of: b) forming first and second gate insulating films on the bottom of the first and second recessed grooves, respectively; and c) defining a first resist pattern on the dielectric film so that the first recessed groove is exposed but that the second recessed groove is covered with the first resist pattern. The method further includes the step of d) forming a first metal film, having a first recess, inside the first recessed groove by depositing a first metal or a compound thereof over the dielectric film and the first resist pattern, and then lifting the first resist pattern off along with excessive parts of the first metal or the compound thereof that have been deposited on the first resist pattern. The first metal has a work function located closer to the conduction band of silicon with reference to an intermediate level of silicon bandgap. The method further includes the steps of: e) defining a second resist pattern on the dielectric film so that the second recessed groove is exposed but that the first recess is covered with the second resist pattern; and f) forming a second metal film, having a second recess, inside the second recessed groove by depositing a second metal or a compound thereof over the dielectric film and the second resist pattern, and then lifting the second resist pattern off along with excessive parts of the second metal or the compound thereof that have been deposited on the second resist pattern. The second metal has a work function located closer to the valence band of silicon with reference to the intermediate level of silicon bandgap. The method further includes the steps of: g) forming first and second low-resistivity metal films inside the first and second recesses, respectively, by depositing a low-resistivity metal over the dielectric film; and h) removing excessive parts of the low-resistivity metal and the second and first metals or the compounds thereof that have been deposited over the dielectric film, thereby forming the first and second gate electrodes for the n- and p-channel MOSFETs, respectively, so that the first gate electrode includes the first metal film and the first low-resistivity metal film and that the second gate electrode includes the second metal film and the second low-resistivity metal film.
In the fifth inventive method, a first metal film, made of a first metal with a work function located closer to the conduction band of silicon with reference to an intermediate level of silicon bandgap or a compound thereof, is selectively deposited inside a first recessed groove using a first resist pattern. Then, a second metal film, made of a second metal with a work function located closer to the valence band of silicon with reference to an intermediate level of silicon bandgap or a compound thereof, is selectively deposited inside a second recessed groove using a second resist pattern. Thereafter, first and second low-resistivity metal films are deposited on the first and second metal films, respectively. In this manner, a first gate electrode, consisting of the first metal film and first low-resistivity metal film, can be formed for the n-channel MOSFET, and a second gate electrode, consisting of the second metal film and second low-resistivity metal film, can be formed for the p-channel MOSFET. That is to say, the fifth inventive semiconductor device can be formed as intended.
According to the fifth method, in particular, each of the first and second gate electrodes is made of two types of metal films, i.e., the first metal film and first low-resistivity metal film or the second metal film and second low-resistivity metal film. Accordingly, a ratio of the volume of the first or second metal film, which determines the work function difference, to the total volume of the first or second recessed groove can be reduced. Thus, even when very small MOSFETs should be formed, the first and second recessed grooves can be filled with the low-resistivity metal films as intended.
A sixth inventive method for fabricating a semiconductor device includes the step of a) forming first and second recessed grooves by removing a part of a dielectric film deposited on a silicon substrate from a region where an n-channel MOSFET will be formed and another part of the dielectric film from a region where a p-channel MOSFET will be formed, respectively. The first and second recessed grooves are provided to form first and second gate electrodes for the n- and p-channel MOSFETs, respectively. The method further includes the steps of: b) forming first and second gate insulating films on the bottom of the first and second recessed grooves, respectively; and c) defining a first resist pattern on the dielectric film so that the second recessed groove is exposed but that the first recessed groove is covered with the first resist pattern. The method further includes the step of d) forming a first metal film, having a first recess, inside the second recessed groove by depositing a first metal or a compound thereof over the dielectric film and the first resist pattern, and then lifting the first resist pattern off along with excessive parts of the first metal or the compound thereof that have been deposited on the first resist pattern. The first metal has a work function located closer to the valence band of silicon with reference to an intermediate level of silicon bandgap. The method further includes the steps of: e) defining a second resist pattern on the dielectric film so that the first recessed groove is exposed but that the first recess is covered with the second resist pattern; and f) forming a second metal film, having a second recess, inside the first recessed groove by depositing a second metal or a compound thereof over the dielectric film and the second resist pattern, and then lifting the second resist pattern off along with excessive parts of the second metal or the compound thereof that have been deposited on the second resist pattern. The second metal has a work function located closer to the conduction band of silicon with reference to the intermediate level of silicon bandgap. The method further includes the step of g) forming first and second low-resistivity metal films inside the first and second recesses, respectively, by depositing a low-resistivity metal over the dielectric film. And the method further includes the step of h) removing excessive parts of the low-resistivity metal and the second and first metals or the compounds thereof that have been deposited over the dielectric film, thereby forming the first and second gate electrodes for the n- and p-channel MOSFETs, respectively, so that the first gate electrode includes the second metal film and the second low-resistivity metal film and that the second gate electrode includes the first metal film and the first low-resistivity metal film.
In the sixth inventive method, a first metal film, made of a first metal with a work function located closer to the valence band of silicon with reference to an intermediate level of silicon bandgap or a compound thereof, is selectively deposited inside a second recessed groove using a first resist pattern. Then, a second metal film, made of a second metal with a work function located closer to the conduction band of silicon with reference to an intermediate level of silicon bandgap or a compound thereof, is selectively deposited inside a first recessed groove using a second resist pattern. Thereafter, first and second low-resistivity metal films are deposited on the first and second metal films, respectively. In this manner, a first gate electrode, consisting of the second metal film and second low-resistivity metal film, can be formed for the n-channel MOSFET, and a second gate electrode, consisting of the first metal film and first low-resistivity metal film, can be formed for the p-channel MOSFET. That is to say, the fifth inventive semiconductor device can be formed as intended.
According to the sixth method, in particular, each of the first and second gate electrodes is made of two types of metal films, i.e., the second metal film and second low-resistivity metal film or the first metal film and first low-resistivity metal film. Accordingly, a ratio of the volume of the second or first metal film, which determines the work function difference, to the total volume of the first or second recessed groove can be reduced. Thus, even when very small MOSFETs should be formed, the first and second recessed grooves can be filled with the low-resistivity metal films as intended.